Repo! Shuffle
by Kidonia Shinji
Summary: First Repo! post.  First shuffle ever for me. Please R&R.


Repo! Shuffle

A/N: Decided to try my hand at this and knowing my MP3 player is gonna be mean to me and give me songs I'll want to skip. I can safely say if I skip any tunes, they're either instrumental or songs I don't know.

1. The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland

Shilo hated her birthday, being tainted with memories of how she'd celebrate them with her father, and had told the Graverobber just that. Three months later, she was quite surprised to see Graverobber standing there with a cake. When she asked him why, he started singing about something called an unbirthday, and then explained that he wanted her to have something that she could still celebrate. After she blew out the candles, he handed her two wrapped gifts: A new bug for her collection and the vial of zydrate that she had extracted from her mother.

2. Faint - Linkin Park

Nathan sighed and shook his head, turning to walk out of the room. Shilo jumps in front of him, blocking his path. "Why do you always walk away? Why can't you answer me?" she shouts. Startled, he sighs and says softly, "Shi, you're the world to me...it's too dangerous for you out there." She huffs and replies, "But you go out there every single day, why can't I even leave my room anymore?" She grows bolder and shoves him, shouting once more, "I'm not a china doll for you to dress up and keep locked away!"

3. Yeah Toast - Bob and Tom

Toast was his favorite, but spending most of your time in dumpsters doesn't afford you the luxury of a toaster. On the rare occasions that he could get some, he ate it slowly, savoring every second of delicious flavor that flowed across his tongue.

4. Running Gun Blues - David Bowie

Gunshots sounded behind him, making him smirk as he ran. The adrenaline rush from being chased by the GenCops had to be his favorite part of his job. As he dodged into a shadowed lane and watched as they ran past his hiding spot, he started coming down from his adrenaline rush. He supposed it was time to get back to the tedious half of his job, selling the zydrate he extracted from corpses in graveyards.

5. Love Is A Battlefield - Pat Benatar

She always felt like she was fighting for his love, between the Zaddicts and his penchant for shouting in graveyards, she felt tired and ready to give up. Every time she felt like this, he seemed to notice, for he would come over to her and whisper in her ear "You know I love ya, Kid..." before returning to his devoted followers. She felt her heart leap when he told her this, but it always felt like she could do nothing but stand on the sidelines, trapped forever in the vicious circle of his love.

6. Tourniquet - Evanescence

Shilo sighed as she slipped into the blue haze once more. On the inside, she realized that Z wasn't her cure, but for the time being, it was her salvation. She wondered if her dad would be waiting on the other side for her, or if he would have forgotten her, considering that she wasn't doing what he had wanted her to do. Sometimes she would wish for her death, when the pain from withdrawal surged through her. Though she promised herself repeatedly that she wouldn't do Z anymore, she always came back for more. Its glow was like the fire of the gods and she was a moth, helplessly drawn to it. It was her nightlight. It was beautiful.

7. I Can Make You A Man - Rocky Horror Picture Show

A weakling, his teacher had called him, and he was one, once. He started lifting weights, building up some muscle, but was reprimanded; how would weightlifting prepare him for the real job? He supposed he had a long way to go if he wanted to be a graverobber.

8. Ave Maria - Sarah Brightman

She was his saint, his holy light, his sanity, his Marni. He loved her so much; he couldn't bear the thought of burying her, so he used preserving chemicals and built a small alcove to put her beautiful corpse in. When he came back to find the sheet of glass that made it seem like another portrait smashed and her body gone, his mind snapped and the monster finally took control. He would always worship her.

9. Girls Just Wanna Have Lunch - Weird Al Yankovic

He stared at her in wonder; she only stuffed her face like this when he'd take her out for lunch. He marveled at how she could handle eating so much when she ate like a bird any other time. He supposed that this was some strange thing that was exclusive to girls and shrugged, tucking into his own plate.

10. Thank You - Dido

Every day, his work tired him out, made everything seem bleak. The only thing that would cheer him was when he'd open the door and see Shilo's smiling face beaming happily at him, for him. "Is it time for my medicine, Daddy?" He sighed, nodding his head and putting two of the medicine tabs into a glass of water and passing it to her. These were always the best times of his day.

A/N: Done! This actually went a whole lot better than I thought it would. Hope you enjoyed it.

~Kidonia


End file.
